Naruto Sleep over Great
by Neji1
Summary: KakashiSasukeNarutoSakura & inner selfOrochimaru & inner selfNeji not yet in story12:00 midnight Ring RingNaruto: Hello who is this calling?Kakashi: Naruto I had a bad dream and I can’t get back to sleepCan u help me?Naruto: Kakashi sensei it’s one in the


**Kakashi**

**Sasuke**

**Naruto**

**Sakura**

**Orochimaru **

**12:00 midnight **

**Ring Ring**

**Naruto: Hello who is this calling?**

**Kakashi: Naruto I had a bad dream and I can't get back to sleep**

**Can u help me?**

**Naruto: Kakashi sensei it's one in the morning let me sleep please**

**Here count sheep or read your book till u fall asleep.**

**Kakashi: thank you Naruto.**

**Naruto: hey and don't ever call me this late again GOT IT.**

**Hangs up phone**

**Ring Ring**

**Naruto: what do u want?**

**Sakura: Naruto I had a bad dream and you were in it.**

**Naruto: wash your face in cold water then lay back down and go to sleep.**

**Sakura: Thank you Naruto.**

**Naruto: Don't ever call me again in your life.**

**hangs up phone**

**Ring Ring**

**Naruto: Hello and WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?**

**Sasuke: There's a monster in my closet and there's one under my bed.**

**Save me please.**

**Naruto: You have got to be kidding me. Just take your kunai**

**And throw it under the bed then take one and throw it in the closet**

**Then go wash your face and go to bed.**

**Sasuke: thank you.**

**Naruto: don't ever call me again.**

**Sasuke hangs up phone**

**Ring Ring **

**Naruto: who ever this is better call after the sun comes up got it.**

**Orochimaru: I had a good dream about Sasuke and I had to tell**

**Someone about it, so I'm calling you Naruto.**

**Naruto: Hang up now if you value your Orochimaru.**

**Orochimaru: OK.**

** Orochimaru hangs up phone **

**Naruto calls everyone on a five way**

**Oro, Kaka, sau, shako: Hello.**

**Naruto: don't u people ever call me again at this time of night.**

**Kakashi: well some of us have bad dreams and need comforting **

**You heartless person.**

**Sakura: yeah your have no soul u heartless freak.**

**Orochimaru: yeah I came to u for no reason that doesn't mean you blow me off you baka.**

**Sasuke: why are u calling me, I was sleeping you jerk.**

**Everyone: yeah we we're all sleeping so well you woke us all up for this.**

**Naruto: yeah I'm calling because you all was calling me so I'm calling you to wake you up, ha ha ha ha ha **

**Sasuke: why are you laughing?**

**Naruto: I don't know**

**Kakashi: sense where all up we can have a sleep over**

**Sakura: yhea but where**

**Sasuke: sakura who said you where invited and lets have it at Naruto's house**

**Naruto: not at myinterrupted**

**Kakashi: ok at Naruto's then see you guys in a few bye.**

**knock knock**

**Naruto:Ok now that u guys are here lets get this party started.Hey wait who said u we're invited to our party it's guys only Sakura.**

**Orochimaru: Oh let her stay it just adds to the fun we're gonna have.**

**Naruto: Ok fine she can stay.**

**Kakashi: What do we do first?**

**Sakura: Pillow fight.**

**Orochimaru: Oh I love a good pillow fight let's play please.**

**Naruto: Ok jest one pillow fight ok**

**Sasuke, Kakashi, Orochimaru, Sakura: ok **

**every grabs a pillow **

**One, two, three, GO!!!**

**Everyone is beating each other with pillows.**

**Sasuke: That was fun. Who got beat the most?**

**Sakura: I did, you guys are all jerks.**

**Naruto: Well none of us like you so we hit you the most sorry sakura that's why we didn't want you to come because we was gong to talk about you, like how we hate you that you're a hoer and more stuff**

**Sakura: criesat lest you have a reason**

**Kakashi: Orochimaru why are you guys looking at me like that it's freaking me out. **

**Orochimaru: I really want to know what your face looks like so I dare you to take off your mask Kakashi.**

**Sasuke: When did we start playing truth or dare?**

**Naruto: Just now. Why?**

**Sasuke: because I have a dare for Sakura and it's a good one too.**

**Orochimaru: Wait your turn. Well Kakashi we're waiting are going to take it off or we do we have to take it off by force.**

**everyone watches Kakashi **

**Kakashi: ok**

**pulls of the mask**

**everyone looks like they already knows what they expected **

**everyone: he has another maskevery look down at the floor, cries**


End file.
